


Curiosity Doesn't Just Kill Cats

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will curiosity make Meg do? Spoilers for 7x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Doesn't Just Kill Cats

When she was human she was taught curiosity killed the cat.

When she sold her soul and became Azazel’s, she was taught that curiosity would lead a good man’s soul straight to hell. It became her job to make them curious. 

On a dark night in a warehouse, running from hellhounds, she learnt that it could make an Angel sin. It could make them run their hands over her vessel and drink in her darkness.

A different night she led in the black of night, not sleeping because like Angels, demons don’t sleep. She wondered what curiosity would make her do.

In a hospital ward, passing pills to an Angel who was barely divine anymore, she realised this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #15: Weekly Quick Fic #4 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
